The present invention relates to power tool accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to step drill bits.
Step drill bits are used in a variety of applications and industries where a user may need to drill holes through a thin-walled work piece. A step drill bit allows a user to drill holes in a progressive range of sizes with a single bit.